mcislesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kralkatorrik's Invasion
Kralkatorrik's Invasion was a series of events which occurred during late May - mid June in 2011. Synopsis Note: There may be inaccuracies in these summaries. If you find any, feel free to change them. Event 1 The Creeper King Kralkatorrik mysteriously appeared in the Minecraft Isles one day, bringing his army of creepers with him. Threatening to destroy the Isles, he perched himself in Miner Isle, strategically placing his army. The gods instructed the citizens of the Crafter Kingdom to scatter into their respective building areas and wait for the attack to begin. When the raid started, however, it was clear that the creepers and Kralkatorrik were much stronger than anyone expected. The creepers not only killed the citizens and pushed them back further and further, but destroyed entire structures, causing active water floods and decreasing the amount of dry land available to stand on. Pretty soon, the spawn room was decimated, so citizens who were killed and respawned instantly found themselves back in an unfavorable position every time: the water. The citizens tried to take advantage of being in the water by shooting from below, but Kralkatorrik activated a spell which would cause them to drown if they stayed in it too long, quickly nullifying the advantage. God-King Nalinth could not handle the pressure anymore, and became a Mad King, hallucinating and believing everything was a creeper, including his own citizens. Nalinth recklessly attacked everyone, which added to the citizens' struggles. It wasn't until significant damage had already been done that Hrusha suggested that everyone retreat; she raised the fact that there was small boat in her old building area which could travel to the Halcyon. All of the citizens tried to reach the boat before it was too late. Although most escaped, some succumbed to Kralkatorrik's power and became corrupted as his minions. Kralkatorrik retreated, promising annihilation in his return. Event 2 Kralkatorrik returned to the Isles as the Demon King, bringing creepers, zombies, and the former citizens who had been corrupted with him. Upon seeing Kralkatorrik and his minions, Nalinth was once again driven insane, becoming the Mad King once more. He seceded from the Crafter Kingdom, declaring them as creepers. The survivors of Kralkatorrik's first invasion, excluding Nalinth, challenged Kralkatorrik and his armies to a match of Capture the Flag. Nalinth also joined in the match in his own team, planning to destroy both sides. The survivors quickly gained the upper hand and captured Nalinth's flag. Nalinth "surrendered" to the Crafter Kingdom, deeming the "creepers" as his new masters, and with this new ally, Kralkatorrik's armies were overwhelmed as their flag was captured three times. Kralkatorrik commanded what was left of his army, the corrupted citizens, to attack. They did not attack, and rebelled against Kralkatorrik, joining the Crafter Kingdom's attack on him. After being frozen, shot, and trapped in TNT cuboids, Kralkatorrik ragequit. Nalinth soon returned to normal afterwards, confused as to what happened while he was hallucinating. Event 3 Kralkatorrik returned a third time, as the Demon God, and perched himself on Miner Isle again. The citizens, tired by his repeated assaults, underestimated him, but recoiled in horror when they found out what he was raising in the middle of the Isle: a huge obsidian and lava volcano. The citizens discovered that this was an infection, and found many structures around the volcano already infected by the obsidian. They fought against Kralkatorrik, but his swarms of zombies and creepers were too much. Finally, Nalinth declared a battle with Kralkatorrik to try to end it all right then. Nalinth sorely underestimated Kralkatorrik's power as well and was brushed aside easily and slain. Hrusha, horrified by this, also declared battle on Kralkatorrik, but made a huge mistake as she over-exerted herself with the summoning of an army of spiders which were killed instantly by falling rocks. This caused her to lose all strength and she was indirectly killed through falling pebbles. Without the God-King and the Spider Goddess, the remaining citizens were easy pickings and were slain by Kralkatorrik. Just as Kralkatorrik was celebrating his victory, however, Nalinth revived himself as the Lich Lord, and revived all the other fallen Crafter Kingdom citizens as liches. Nalinth, knowing that the situation was hopeless, decided to retreat, confining himself and his former citizens in an underground obsidian room. Kralkatorrik wreaked havoc on the Isles, turning them into a nightmare... Event 4 (Finale) Still in the obsidian room, the revived Crafter Kingdom decided to attack Kralkatorrik one last time. Placing portals to the battlefield, they attacked, only to be overwhelmed by Kralkatorrik's new slew of attacks, including Dragon Slash, Star Burst, Shadow Prison, Wail of Doom, and Focused Anger, the latter of which forced the citizens to betray each other or face imminent death. Kralkatorrik seemed to be unaffected by the gunshots, taking miniscule damage, and when he did reach critical health, he simply healed himself to full health. When Kralkatorrik could not heal anymore and the Crafter Kingdom was finally winning, he decided to forgo killing the citizens and ruling the Isles and instead destroyed them altogether. Nalinth protected everyone from death as the Isles were destroyed, and everyone soon found themselves in the Void, where a huge glass cage trapped Kralkatorrik. Kralkatorrik furiously demanded to know what happened to him; Nalinth said that he had trapped him in the Void, and commanded the Crafter Kingdom citizens to attack by punching the glass cage to let loose god-killing rockets. Kralkatorrik, barraged by the opposition, finally seemed to die, and the Crafter Kingdom rejoiced. The Isles were restored, and everyone returned back to their living states. However, this peace was not permanent, and Kralkatorrik returned here... Category:Events